


Omega Mark

by Niina_rox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Markson have twins, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It's not a lot, but it's a small start for this Markson story <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a lot, but it's a small start for this Markson story <3

They had been friends for a few years now, but the past six months they were ‘friends-with-benefits.’ Since Mark needed an Alpha, to help him through his heats. Things had been going good, they were having a lot of fun. Of course, in between all that there would be times, when he hardly seen Jackson. Which wasn’t all that unusual, but at this point it’s been two weeks since Mark’s heat. He had been feeling a little off, naturally, he didn’t think it was anything. Until he decided to go and see his doctor.

”Congratulations you’re pregnant” he couldn’t believe it, first thing he wanted to do. Was tell Jackson as he left the medical centre, heading for the Alpha’s place. He was met by Jaebum (the two never, really got along) “I hate to tell you this, but he doesn’t want to be friends with you anymore.” Mark was speechless “what? Why?” The Beta shrugged, before walking away. It began to fall apart the Omega made it home, despite feeling hurt. Mark couldn’t help but, feel happy that he’s having a baby. At least he’ll have a part of Jackson, with him.

Of course, he tried to call the Alpha. But there was no answer, it was in that moment he decided. That he needed to move somewhere new, have a fresh start. 

 

(It’s been a few days since Mark left, not that Jackson was entirely aware. He had been spending the last two weeks, thinking about how he felt about the Omega. It would more than a little obvious, that it’s more than just friends. What he didn’t expect was for Jaebum, to tell him that Mark had left town, and didn’t want anything to do with him.)

 

Mark's heart longed to have Jackson by his side, but that's never gonna happen. Because Mark is alone in his new apartment three-months pregnant, of course, he feels stupid for wanting to have the Alpha by his side. When Jackson doesn't want anything to do with him, Mark just wishes it didn't hurt this much. He decides to go for a walk, he's still yet to really explore his new town. He's only made one friend, his next door neighbour. He's not used to seeing happy couples, it's quiet enough as he walks through one of the big parks. It's filled with kids having fun, with their parents.

Mark smiles a little, knowing he'll be a parent soon. He'll get to have so many wonderful moments, with his kid. It's that afternoon when the Omega finds out, that not only is he having one baby, but two. He couldn't believe it leaving the medical centre, Mark can't seem to stop smiling. He winds up at a little cafe, it's as he's sitting there. His mind is filled with so many thoughts, happy ones and ones filled with uncertainty. Considering he doesn't know if he can raise two kids on his own, Mina wanders over to him. "Are you okay" Mark looks at her, "to be honest I'm not sure." 

She smiles a little "want to talk about it?" it was quiet, despite the slightly crowded cafe. Mark let it all out, "I'll start with the fact I'm having twins, and I'll be raising them alone." He wasn't expecting her to comfort him, she takes her time "do you have anyone?" he shook his head. "No" she smiled sadly before, saying; "I can change that I'm Mina and I'll be your friend." Mark smiled a little "I'd like that, and I'm Mark." As they talked the possibility of work came up, that was when Bambam was introduced. He went home that night feeling so much better. 

 

Mark was grateful to have Mina and Bambam, in his life. By the time he hit six-months, things became a little awkward for the Omega. It was easy enough because Mina wanted to help him, no matter what Mark needed. "You know, I am going to spoil your kids" the look she gave him, told him she's serious. Sitting in his usual spot with some breakfast, he laughed a little "I don't doubt it." At first, it was quiet it was mostly, Mark relaxing while Mina and Bambam open up the cafe. A few regulars walk in wanting nothing more than, their usual coffee. 

Of course, Mark would help out when he could, it would always be the little things. They sometimes they didn't have time to fix, besides it's not like Mark had anything better to do. And he liked helping them out, it would usually end up being a lot of fun. Which is exactly what Mark needed, when it got quiet. Mina couldn't help but ask "have you thought of names, yet" Mark smiled a little uncontrollably. "I might have" it was obvious he wouldn't say, "you might have? Anything interesting." He felt like teasing her, he seemed to smile more.

As he kept quiet "you can't keep it to yourself," he laughed a little "I can actually." She did her best to glare at him "that's just mean," It fell quiet again Bambam appeared beside them, "it's not like we'll never find out." That didn't help "I know but, I wanna know now." Naturally, he doesn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is decent, I changed what I had originally for this story. Either way enjoy!

Things have been a little rough for Mark, not that he would really complain. As it gets close to his due date, Mina has an idea. "Before you can protest I'm putting you on bed rest," Mark  _does_ try to protest. Mina gets him settled at their place, as he follows her Mark can't help but feel safe. Feel at home in their apartment, once he's settled in the bedroom. He lays back and sighs, rubbing his belly hoping it would help. Unknowingly he released a few tears instead, with some hesitation he reaches for his phone. Mark types out a message, one he's not sure he should send. 

_ "Hi Jackson, it's been a long time since we last seen each other, I was hoping you would be able to talk to _ _me."_ For a few seconds he contemplates deleting it, in the end, it's sent to Jackson. It would be no surprise that Mark feels anxious, and as time passes he feels a little hopeless. Thinking that the Alpha really doesn't want to be his friend, what he doesn't know is that Jackson doesn't know where his phone is. Mark puts his phone on the bedside table and, falls asleep. During which he dreams about the Alpha, they were happy together.

He doesn't know why but, he wakes up crying. As he wipes away his tears he wishes, things were so different. 

It's two weeks later at close to four in the morning, on a quiet Sunday. When he woke up and cried out in pain, Mark was doing his best to stay calm. It was about ten minutes later Mina was by his side, he wasn’t aware of it but, Bambam was up too. Tired but prepared to take him to the hospital, it was a quiet trip. When they got there a couple of nurses took over, looking after him. It wasn’t hard to tell they had been there a while, as he laid there waiting for his twins. Mark had decided he never wanted to go through this pain again, it was four hours later. 

At a little after eight when the twins were born, he laid there with them lying on his chest. He was tired, but nothing could stop him from smiling like a fool. Not even when his friends had rejoined him, it was easy to tell they were both more than happy to hold the twins. No surprise at all when Mina asked; ”what are their names.” Mark laughed a little ”Minhyuk and Minhee,” they both smiled. Mark stayed in hospital until the next day, of course, he reassured Mina that he would be fine.

A few days later.

Mark was sitting on his bed, beside his kids. They were both sound asleep, he couldn’t help but, smile. Even though he got no reply the Omega, sent another message.  _"One thing I would like to know is, why don't you want to be my friend."_

 

Jackson found his phone at Jaebum's place, funny thing is he doesn't remember leaving it there. He was surprised that it wasn't dead, the Alpha turned it on. Going through a few things once it had been on long enough, he found the messages and missed calls from Mark. The Beta appeared in the room Jackson looked at him, "why was my phone here? You know I've been looking for it." Jaebum had no idea what to say just as he's about to say something else, another message pops up. His first reaction; confusion. "How could he think, I don't want to be his friend."

It falls quiet eventually Jaebum speaks up, "I-I know why" he feels nervous. When Jackson looks at him again "why," "because I told him you didn't want to be friends with him anymore." The Alpha sees red "why the hell would you do that," Jaebum feels stupid "because I-I like you." Jackson ends up pacing, before he's aware of it he's on the other side of the room. "You have a funny way of showing it," after a few minutes Jaebum sits on his couch. "I could see the way Mark looked at you, I hated it so I decided to do something about it." 

Jackson takes his time saying; "you should have done things differently, and right now, I don't want to be near you." With that he walks home sitting on his own couch, he thinks about replying.  _"Hi Mark, I would like to point out I still want to be your friend, and I'm sorry I haven't contacted you."_

 

Mark is surprised when his phone vibrates in his hand, his heart skips a beat when he realizes it's Jackson. It wouldn't be hard to guess what he wants, he makes sure his babies are okay before leaving the room. He hesitates a little as he decides to call him, within seconds the Alpha picks up. _"I'm glad you called I wish I knew where you had gone to,"_ Mark smiles a little. "I didn't tell anyone where I was going, I had wanted to tell you something before I left." It falls quiet  _"and what would that be"_ Mark takes a deep breath, "that I ended up pregnant."  

He can imagine the shocked look on the Alpha's face,  _"seriously? I'm a father"_ he ends up almost dropping his phone. "I can send you a photo if you want," Jackson is quick to say yes to that. They end up talking for an hour, it ends shortly after that. Since the twins woke up only crying a little, it seems Minhyuk is the loudest. Once they're settled again, he takes a picture as he lays beside them. It only takes a few minutes for a reply,  _"I can't believe we have twins."_ It was quiet for a while, but Mark didn't mind. It's easy to tell he's happy.

Over time they talked more, of course, the Alpha made it obvious that he wanted to see him. He couldn't tell but, the Omega was excited by that. It took some time before he went to see Mark, since he had a few things to take care of. He did get updated pictures of the twins, which caused him to smile like an idiot. It was a quiet Sunday morning, the twins are now three months old. Jackson had planned it well, he turned up at Mark’s place a little before nine. It took a few minutes before he answered, they both looked at each other.

Mark was the first to cry he was also the first, to close the distance and hold him. Jackson held on like his life depended on it, they awkwardly stood in the doorway. After a few minutes they moved away from the door, ”why didn't you tell me you were coming.” Jackson smiled a little ”I wanted it to be a surprise,” he could tell how happy he made him. ”There's a little something I have wanted to do,” Mark looked at him. ”What would that be” a moment later, Jackson kissed him. It was short and sweet and enough, to cause the Omega to feel shy. 

He wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him again. Making this moment perfect, they got settled on the couch. Jackson never wanted to let go, ”I haven't told you this but, in the two weeks before everything happened. I did some thinking, it was then I realized how much I love you.” Mark shed a few tears with a small smile, on his face he said ”I’m pretty sure I love you more.” No surprise that the Alpha laughed, before leaving a few more kisses on the Omega. Given his current distraction, Mark had forgotten who was coming by. 

”What do we have here” Mina smirked, Mark blushed a little. ”I take it that this is Jackson” he nodded a little, ”good to see things are getting better.” Jackson was confused Mark felt a little embarrassed, they were left alone as Mina went check on the twins. ”That's Mina I have a feeling she’ll interrogate you,” Jackson felt a little nervous. ”Don't be nervous, you are the Alpha.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not, its just a little something for Markson <3

It was a little funny at least from Mark's perspective, he's never seen Jackson this nervous. There wasn't much that Mina needed to do, to be intimidating. The only thing she was doing at the moment, was sitting opposite the Alpha. And simply giving him a look, it was quiet and it remained that way. Until the twins started crying, Minhee was being a little fussy. Minhyuk was the easiest to settle, so for a while he simply held his daughter. "You know, I'm curious Jackson" she leaned forward, the Alpha  _tried_ to make it look like he has some confidence.

"C-Curious about what?" she smiled a little, "your intentions" it fell quiet. "What exactly is your intention" Jackson took a deep breath, "t-to be with Mark." Mina smiled a little more "and?" "to love him forever," after a few minutes. She said; "you can relax now" he did a little, "I-I know" it wouldn’t be hard to guess why she’s like this. Just in the short time she has known Mark, she has become a little protective of him. Jackson _does_ understand that, after they returned to normal. The Alpha joined him on the couch.

Minhee now resting peacefully in his arms, he couldn’t help but smile. Knowing he’ll get used to seeing that, he’ll get used to being a father. 

 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

  

It was time to head back home, he had spent three weeks with Mark. It was good for both of them, it was exactly what they needed. Jackson had a plan and that was; to pack up what he was going to need. And also sort things out with Jaebum, for some reason it felt weird walking into his place. Of course, everything was exactly how he left it, it was quiet as he looked around. Heading into his bedroom with a sigh, he grabbed a few bags and started packing his clothes. He also found a few things that Mark had left there, he was deliberately ignoring his phone. 

That was continually going off on the bedside table, since he just wanted to get this done. He didn't see all the messages from Jaebum, he wasn't ready to talk to him yet. But the Beta didn't seem to think of that, when he showed up and, walked in like he lives there. ”You can't keep ignoring me” Jackson stopped, he turned to look at him. ”I can actually” it fell quiet. Jaebum looked hurt ”where were you the past few weeks,” the Alpha smiled a little. ”Why should I tell you? I don't have to tell you everything,” he looked away. 

Jackson moved closer ”besides you were close to ruining things for me, because of you I almost missed my chance at being a father.”  Jaebum looked at him it seemed to dawn on him, ”that's what he was going to tell me. When you sent him away” Jaebum felt stupid, he now felt a bit of guilt. ”I’m sorry I didn't know” the Beta wasn't sure to say, Jackson scoffed ”I know, you don't think about anyone else.” He took a deep breath ”look I’m only forgiving you. Because I'm moving in with Mark,” Jaebum wasn't surprised. With that he went back to packing, Jaebum quietly left. 

Once he was done he sorted out what to do with his place, then he was right. He could have a fresh start, with the man he loves. The night that Jackson returned, Mark had one thing to tell him. As they laid in bed looking at each other, Mark kissed him “I think it’s only fair that you claim me.” Jackson smiled slyly “you think so?” It was quiet, Mark smiled a little. “Yes, I do” a moment later Jackson kissed him roughly, “then I think there’s a little something we need to do.” Mark ended up giggling a little, when Jackson moved his hands up and, down his sides. 

His breathing changed a little when Jackson kissed his neck, before teasingly biting his ear. Mark wasn't expecting that at all, or what the Alpha did next. As he went to claim him he had the perfect distraction in mind, he gently nipped at Mark's scent gland. All the while moving one of his hands, down to his pants palming his cock. Of course, Mark wasn’t expecting that, he let out a surprised moan. Jackson softly asked; “are you ready,” all that Mark was able to do was. Release a breathy “yes,” a moment later he felt a bit of pain.

But that didn’t last not with Jackson’s distraction, a few minutes later Jackson was done. Mark turned to him and kissed him softly, “I don’t think that was enough.” No surprise that he laughed a little, “maybe I should change that.”

They both had a plan, and a routine. Jackson had been looking for a job, the past month. Something that wasn’t too full on, Mark was more than happy to continue working. It would be easy to tell that it was a good idea, for him to move. To be somewhere different, 


End file.
